


Home

by ceiling_stars



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceiling_stars/pseuds/ceiling_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, quiet, shared moment after Alec gets back from a demon fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really write Malec, but this popped up in my head before I went to sleep one night. I wrote it up and figured I might as well post it as a short little one shot. Enjoy :)

Alec finally gets to the apartment door after a fight with a demon.  
It wasn't anything serious, but it's enough make him trip, disoriented, as he gets into the apartment, breathing hard. Magnus is by his side immediately- he's probably been staying awake, ignoring Alec's previous remarks of _you know, you don't have to wait up for me every time._  
Alec can't say he doesn't like being greeted by Magnus after a long day, though, always there for him no matter how late into the night it is.  
Magnus catches Alec when he stumbles, but instead of righting him, he follows him down to the floor, gracefully dipping him low and slipping a hand behind his head before laying him down on the carpet with a smirk.  
Alec grins and rolls his eyes like he does every time Magnus makes a dramatic attempt to sweep him off his feet. (Although, it usually _does_ sweep him off his feet, figuratively and literally. Not that Alec would ever admit it out loud.)  
Now Magnus is looking down at him with a soft look in his eyes as Alec gently traces his fingers over Magnus's.  
Magnus slowly lifts Alec's hand to his mouth. Alec doesn't say anything, but his breath hitches at the feeling of Magnus's mouth on his fingers, at the way his eyes never leave Alec's, at the steady weight of him as he presses closer. The moonlight lands on Magnus's lips and Alec watches them travel slowly down his finger, soft and teasing.  
Alec presses his finger ever so slightly into Magnus's mouth and is rewarded with a predatory glint in his eyes, a hint of teeth on the pad of Alec's finger.  
And that's it, Alec doesn't want to wait longer; he moves his hand to Magnus's hair, tangling in it as he pulls him down for a kiss. Alec's other hand bunches the material of his shirt, grazing the skin underneath, a quiet sound of approval coming from the back of Magnus's throat.  
"Welcome home," Magnus murmurs.  
Alec smiles against his lips and pulls him closer, fitting against him perfectly, strong and warm and familiar.  
It's good to be back.


End file.
